fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dai
'Dai '''was a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Pre-Invasion Dai moved to the United States from Vietnam when he was a child. His father was an ARVN scout in the Vietnam War, when he grew up Dai became a money manager at a jewelry store. Unlike other survivors, Dai did not have a family to lose as he was single and childless when the invasion began. He met Tom Mason after he was saved by him during a Skitter attack. Dai soon joined up with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment, becoming good friends with Tom Mason, as well as becoming Tom's second-in-command in the field. Season 1 "Live and Learn" When the militia begins to pull back from Boston, Dai assists with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with the others, he begins moving guns and ammo while listening to war stories told by Anthony and Click. The main story was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. He then notices Hal Mason staring at the Mothership in Boston. Hal comments on how he'd like to get inside it and kill the alien leader, causing Dai to suggest his own idea; having trucks full of C4 hit it from all sides. Tom Mason adds some ideas that have worked from history, Anthony stops him, telling him to stop with the history lesson, and they all go back to work. After leaving Boston and arriving at Belmont, Hal finds Dai and asks him to go find Tom. As Tom is gathering supplies onto the pickup, Dai finds him. Tom asks if he is in, he agrees without hesitation. Tom then lets him know that Weaver is keeping all the heavy stuff, which Dai replies by silently pulling out a stick of C4 and handing it to him, before moving to help Jimmy with his ammo. Tom, surprised by this, asks him where he got it, which Dai simply replies with a "don't ask" look. Dai starts to help duct tape mags together for Jimmy. Jimmy asks him if there will be a lot of Skitters. Dai shrugs and then says "lets go." After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Dai, along with Jimmy, Click, Anthony, Karen, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their raid into Boston. Looking for food, Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road. They needed to know which road to avoid the Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down while the rest of them wait at the train station. While waiting, Dai and Tom find a dead boy, killed by having his Harness removed. Later, Tom decides to go to Watertown to the food distribution center. While they are collecting supplies they are ambushed by a Skitter and a Mech. Tom uses the C4 Dai gave him to destroy the Mech. The Skitter quickly corners Tom, however Dai sneaks up on the Skitter and kills it with a headshot. After they return, Dai gives Matt a helmet for his new Ripstick. "The Armory" Sometime later he is with Tom's group as the scout the Acton Armory, a Mech is attracted by Nemo, and they are forced to retreat when Jimmy exposes them by trying to save Nemo. The next morning he is eating breakfast with Anthony, he laughs as Anthony jokingly comments on how Matt isn't a morning person. He and Anthony overhear Tom saying he's going to go look for Ben after the return to the Armory, Hal and Karen say they want to help, Anthony and Dai, both in different rooms respond that they'll be helping him too. He later joins Tom and the others while they search the Armory, Click is shot twice with arrows, he fires off a few rounds before falling to the ground Dai along with everyone else takes cover, he is forced to surrender when Pope reveals he has captured Hal and Karen. He is taken to Pope's hideout along with the others. While Pope is assuming their roles in the group, he looks at Dai and guesses "an Oriental of some sort". Later he asks if the gang should keep him, one of his gang members responds saying that "Asians are good at fixing things", Pope agrees but says he's not going to let Dai drive. When Pope throws Hal on the floor, he and Anthony are restrained. He and the others are later taken out of the room so Pope and Tom can talk alone. As Pope and most of his gang get ready to go raid the 2nd Mass, Dai and the others are taken back into the auditorium to be guarded by Billy, Maggie and Cueball. A short time later, he watches as Maggie kills Billy and Cueball, Maggie later explains they both sexually abused her. After they return to the 2nd Mass, Dai joins Tom and the others in attacking Pope's gang, he and Tom are knocked over by the blast from an Airship's bomb that kills the rest of Pope's gang. The next morning he joins Tom's group as Tom goes to look for Ben. "Prisoner of War" He is first seen in the command post listening to them talking and also stops Pope from getting up when he tries. He is then next seen outside of the school with Tom, Hal, Anthony and Pope. After a little conversation between Hal, Matt and Tom they all leave for the bike shop. On the way he talks to Tom about at first Karen's disappearance being rough on Hal and then about how he was lucky he had no one to worry about when the invasion started. Later they all come out of the trees and Pope notices a skitter nest they all then walk over to investigate and Dai goes to shoot them but Pope stops him saying he'll wake them. When Dai returns from scouting ahead he tells the group he saw mechs. Which makes Tom move the group around them much to the displeasure of Pope. They then reach the bike shop and Dai investigates around while Pope and Tom talk. He is then sent into a back room with Pope to look for fuel and anything else useful they can grab. Later Dai is hit by Pope who then makes his escape. When the others check on him they discuss what just happened. Soon later they see Pope has blown up the skitter nest and they know its going to draw attention. Later Hal returns from his investigation into what happened and tells them he saw harnessed kids heading their way and they all look out to see them. When they start to discuss it however they are shot at and while taking cover Dai is wounded but Anthony drags him to safety. Anthony then brings up that they may have to shoot the kids but Tom refuses. Tom then works out the kids only shoot when there is a target so he throws a bottle out of the window and as the kids shoot at that Hal and Anthony escape. Dai is then helped onto the same motorcycle as Tom as a skitter approaches them, Tom then shoots at it with his hand gun and then as they leave Dai finishes it off with his shotgun. They then stop and see the kids are not being controlled anymore but when Dai asks what they are going to do with them Tom tells him next time and drives off. "Grace" Dai is then seen being carried to med bay by Anthony and Hal. At the med bay when the dinner bell rings he tries to get up to have dinner but him and Tom (who was helping him up) get told off for doing so. He does make it to dinner though and is seen sitting at a table with Tom, Anne, Lourdes, Hal, Matt and Anthony where they discuss Pope and his bread and what they are thankful for before they all say a prayer. "Silent Kill" ''TBA "Sanctuary (Part 1)" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 2)" TBA "What Hides Beneath" TBA "Mutiny" Dai was sent to Porter to get orders concerning the attack on the alien structure in Boston. While he was there, the Skitters attacked Porter's location. Dai escaped when Porter's team covered him and he was hit by shrapnel from a destroyed Mech. When he reached the 2nd Mass, and after being treated, he told his orders to Weaver. His orders were to abort the attack since the 4th and 5th Mass had not reported back. Weaver didn't listen, he would later tell Tom the orders. "Eight Hours" Dai eventually decided to stay with Tom and protect the civilians, when the Mechs attacked he helped Tom and the others hold them off while the civilians evacuated. Battle of Fitchburg Four weeks after the First Assault on Boston he and three other scouts are attempting to outrun Mechs on their motorcycles. When two of the men are killed Dai tells everyone to scatter that he will draw their fire. Just then 3 Mechs approach Dai he tries to escape but is knocked off his dirt bike by an explosion. Dai manages to escape but was being chased by two Skitters. He was saved by Hal and Ben. When Weaver asked where the rest of his patrol was, Dai informed him no one else made it back. Hal asked Dai where the other patrols were, Dai told him the whole Western approach was crawling with Skitters and Mechs. He told Weaver there were too many for the 2nd Mass to handle. Weaver told Dai they hadn’t had any contact with the other patrols and asked if Dai had. Dai told them he had some contact but lost them. They had reported similar sightings of Mechs and Skitters along the North and South. Later Dai went on a reconnaissance mission with Weaver. Weaver was saying how they needed to find a hole in the enemy lines when Dai interrupted him. He had noticed a column of smoke remembering that’s where Griffin’s unit was heading. Season 2 "Worlds Apart" TBA "Shall We Gather at the River" Dai joins Hal and others to scout a bridge to cross a river, suddenly two Airships flew in, Dai manned the DShk and shoots down both the ships. While Weaver attempts to get the 2nd Mass across the bridge, Hal, Dai, Maggie and Ben cross the river to destroy the Airship tower, there are several Mechs guarding it, but they are soon drawn away by gunfire in the distance, Dai moves closer with his rocket launcher, Maggie worries he might miss, Hal responds simply saying Dai doesn't miss. Dai fires on the Airship command tower and destroys it, forcing the Airships in the area to retreat. "Compass" TBA "Young Bloods" TBA "Molon Labe" TBA "The Price of Greatness" TBA "A More Perfect Union" Dai does very little in this episode, however, he is seen interacting with Anthony before the 2nd Mass. He chooses to attack the Unidentified Overlord Cannon with the others. Once the attack commenced Dai was killed by a skitter. Weapons In Season 1 and 2 Dai uses a Magnum Research Inc. Desert Eagle Mark XIX as his secondary weapon. Dai uses a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 and 12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun in Season 1. In Season 2 he carries an M4A1 carbine.IMFDB - Peter Shinkoda Appearances *Appears in a dream Photos Fs eps103 gallery06 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery03 512x341.jpg DaiAnthony-1024x574.jpg 218340060053rjpg-f1f73a_640w-610x406.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-falling-skies-23574873-1600-900.jpg Falling-Skies.the.armory.jpg falling-skies-peter-shinkoda-4.jpg Falling-Skies-201-202-Behind-the-Scenes-Pictures-7-1024x768.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Scouts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battle of Fitchburg